One piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 17
Tack, was panicking, and running to shore. He wasn't thinking, and had only had one thought. Malk was gone, he was kidnapped. He had to get the boat to save him. But before he could get to the boat, Zozo tackled him. Tack was on the ground, and Zozo tried his best to hold his captain down. "CAPTAIN! TRY TO BE CALM! IF WE GO HALF PREPARED, WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAVE MALK!" Tack, was trying to get up, and noticed his feet was glued to the ground. He looked up, to see Rangton. Rangton had a blank expression, and folds his arms. Tack, angry, started to scream at them. "GET OFF OF ME! WE HAVE TO SAVE MALK!" "THEN DO IT WITH A CLEAR MIND!" Fea, walking through, folded her arms. Tack, noticing that his crew were stopping him, hit the ground in frustration. He took a deep breath, and calmed down. He stopped trying to get up, and laid on the ground. Zozo, got up, and Rangton touched his glue, making it go back to him. Tack, still layed on the ground. Zozo, confused, pointed at his captain. "Captain, you can get up now." "No... I'll do it when I'm calm." Tack, layed on the ground, and rolled over, so he can look up. He saw the night sky, with stars, and looked back at the others. "What if Malk dies?" They couldn't answer him, and Rangton tried to make it better. "I'm sure they caught him alive, they Only get 30% dead, and Malk's bounty isn't so big, so they need him alive. We'll be able to get him... I hope..." He looked down, and had problems believing himself. While what he said was true, that was a small posibility. That's even considering if Malk didn't die in combat. Fea, looking at everyone, growled. "Look, I want Malk back, but Malk knew the consequences. If we can't get him back... Then we'll have to get another..." Before she could finish what she was going to say, something happened. Zozo punched her. Right across the face. She hit the floor, and glared at Zozo. He was sweating, and looked angry. She grabbed her swords, and released a wave of killing intent. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" "I SHOULD BE ASKING FEA! DID YOU JUST SAY WE SHOULD DITCH MALK?!" Fea, tried to speak, but knew what Zozo said was true. She didn't want to leave Malk, but she considered the entire crews life. They have two guys who could barely fight, going after god knows where, to fight off a huge, powerful, bounty hunter group, who have been their equals so far in combat. She didn't want to see her crew dying, but she knew they had to save Malk. Tack, raising his legs, got up. He went to town, and everyone followed. Zozo, tried to find out why they were going to town. "Umm... Why are we going to town?" "Farrow might know where they went. He's the king here, he should know everything around his waters." Zozo and Rangton, surprised, knew it was a long shot, but it was the best idea they had. Rangton, gran, and patted Tack's shoulder. "We should get you to calm down more, then we'll have a tough and smart captain!" Tack, didn't grin, but kept walking. The entire crew headed back to town, and they weren't going to take no for an answer. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Freezing Health Arc